dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Katana
|alias= Sword Lady (by Deadshot) |DOB= |DOD= |affiliation= Suicide Squad |family= Maseo Yamashiro (husband, deceased) |status= Alive |actor= Karen Fukuhara |movie= Suicide Squad }} Tatsu Yamashiro is a Japanese human samurai assassin code-named Katana (after her weapon of choice). Tatsu is an infamous master of swordplay and martial arts, trained to the highest level in the ancient art form. She is a member of the Suicide Squad, and, of note, the only voluntary member, volunteering as Rick Flag's personal bodyguard[http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/JoshWildingNewsAndReviews/news/?a=126277 Scene Description For SUICIDE SQUAD Reveals New Info About 'Harley Quinn', 'Katana', More - ComicBookMovie]. Biography Early Life Tatsu Yamashiro was born and raised in Japan. She was trained in various martial arts at a young age. The Japanese script on her pants translates to "I weep when I think of him," a reference to her deceased husband, to whom she also talks to through her sword, Soultaker. ''Suicide Squad ''To be added Personality Katana is fiercely loyal to Rick Flag when working together with him as his body guard. In addition, she is grievously devoted to her deceased husband Maseo Yamashiro, tearfully speaking to his spirit, which is allegedly encased inside her sword. She is also seemingly void of humor, and is known to be very serious, but professional. Appearance Abilities Abilities= *'Peak Human Condition': Katana, as a highly skilled and experienced samurai assassin, is in top physical condition though not even near to Batman's level. **'Peak Human Durability': Katana is exceptionally durable, swiftly recovering after being sent flying back by a superhumanly strong blow from Incubus. *'Master Martial Artist:' Katana, as a samurai, is an extremely skilled martial artist and hand-to-hand combatant, volunteering as the personal bodyguard of Rick Flag on the Suicide Squad. Flag even advises the other Squad members not to killed by her, thus implying that Katana is the most skilled combatant of the Squad. Hence, she swiftly overpowers the group of men that murdered her husband, instantly pins an escaping Captain Boomerang against a wall, and was the one Squad member to hold her own the best against the extremely skilled Enchantress in the final physical battle with her, though Katana was eventually defeated as well. It should be noted, however, that Enchantress' victory in this instance is primarily due to her not only being equivalently skilled to Katana, but also having superior strength and durability, as well as a penchant for teleporting around the battlefield every so often (usually to avoid Katana's incapacitating strikes and blade slashes). *'Master Swordswoman:' Katana, as a samurai, is an extremely skilled and lethally formidable swordswoman (normally wielding a Japanese samurai katana, hence her code-name). She is thus one of the most formidable members of the Suicide Squad, on par with Deadshot and El Diablo, to whom Amanda Waller refers to as some of the most dangerous humans on Earth. Rick Flag even goes so far as to say that Katana could "cut all of other [[Suicide Squad] members] in half with 1 sword stroke, just like mowing the lawn," and he therefore advises them not to get killed by her, implying that Katana's swordsmanship makes her the most skilled combatant on the Squad. Hence, she swiftly and easily killed the group of men that murdered her husband and (before El Diablo steps in in his flaming avatar form) she was the only Squad member who managed to wound Incubus, slicing off his right arm with her sword. Katana's swordsmanship, coupled with her immense combat skills, also made her the one Squad member to hold her own the best against the extremely skilled Enchantress in the final physical battle with her, though Katana was eventually defeated as well. It should be noted, however, that Enchantress' victory in this instance is primarily due to her not only being equivalently skilled to Katana, but also having superior strength and durability, as well as a penchant for teleporting around the battlefield every so often (usually to avoid Katana's incapacitating blade slashes). *'Expert Acrobat:' Katana is quite skilled in acrobatics, easily dodging a hurled boomerang from Captain Boomerang. *'Bilingualism:' Katana can fluently speak both her native Japanese and English. |-| Equipment= *'Soultaker:' Katana's Japanese samurai katana sword (her namesake) has mystical properties, including the ability to trap the souls of the user's victims, which appears to impress Rick Flag. Category:Humans Andrew Category:Suicide Squad Members